1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sterilizing devices for toilet bowls and more particularly pertains to a new toilet tank top with easy access to drop in deodorizing discs for effectively deodorizing and disinfecting a toilet bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sterilizing devices for toilet bowls is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,396 describes a toilet cleaner assembly comprised of a reservoir capable of receiving a water soluble chemical cleaner capable of being filled when the toilet is refilled from a flush. Another type of sterilizing devices for toilet bowls is U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,854 describing a means for sterilizing a toilet bowl using a dispenser device that is attached to a toilet tank with a bracket. U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,427 describes a means for sterilizing a toilet bowl using a dispenser device that is attached to a toilet tank with a bracket.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a toilet tank cover with a sanitizing dispenser incorporated as described.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by utilizing an access door integrated with a toilet tank cover for facilitating inserting of a deodorizing disk through the aperture and into a mesh assembly.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new toilet tank top with easy access to drop in deodorizing discs that allows the user to quickly and easily deodorize and disinfect a toilet bowl.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new toilet tank top with easy access to drop in deodorizing discs that eliminates the possible breakage of the toilet tank lid during removal of the lid from the toilet tank to insert a deodorizing disk.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a main lid portion designed for abutting a top edge of a toilet tank. The main lid portion has an aperture that extends therethrough. The aperture is for receiving a tank cleansing tablet. A cover member is couplable to the main lid portion. The cover member is for selectively closing the aperture such that the tank cleansing tablet is insertable into the toilet tank without removal of the main lid portion.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.